Marble
by EricaAuksi
Summary: He laid on the floor. Cold white marble floor.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know where it came. It just did.

**Disclamer:** I don't even own my computer.

***

He woke on the cold marble floor. It was white. He ran his fingers on it. It was white and oh so smooth. So smooth. His fingers danced on the floor, admiring its whiteness and smoothness.

He looked higher. Everything was white until it faded into gray. White was so big that it faded into gray.

He got up. The room was white and of marble. Where the white turned gray he could see the pillars. He wanted to touch them, so he started walking towards them. He walked and walked, but the pillars didn't come nearer.

He looked around him and saw something that wasn't white. He went closer. It was black. He kneeled. It was round and irregular. He touched it. It was a thick liquid. He started to spread it on the white marble floor.

He wrote a name _'Yusuke'_. He looked at it. He felt nothing.

He wrote a name _'Kurama'_. He looked at it. He felt nothing.

He wrote a name _'Hiei'_. He looked at it. He felt nothing.

He wrote a name '_Kazuma'_. He looked at it. He felt nothing.

He stood. He **knew** he had to feel something. He walked around the black, staring at the names. He had four other names in his mind, Keiko, Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru, but he those names belonged together with the written ones.

Written ones. One of them belonged to him. He knew it. He stopped.

He looked at his arm. One covered with the black. It was turning red. Blood. His blood dripped down to black. It swirled and started moving to one of the names. His name.

Something squeezed him. His name turned redder. And he was squeezed harder. Name was redder and he was being squished. As he couldn't breathe anymore, as he felt the bones breaking in his body, the name, his name, turned bright blood red.

yuyuyu

He woke with a startle. He shivered and gasped for air. When he had calmed down, he realized.

"I am going to die."

***

A/N: I have no idea who he is. But I have my doubts.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for dialogue!

**Disclaimer: **I'm a fan, not an owner.

***

„Hey! Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I… well…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I had a weird dream…"

"Everyone has weird dreams once in awhile."

"Not like that one… I think I'm going to die."

"What?! Look…"

"I know you think that I'm acting stupid, but I just wanted to ask a favour from you. You know, just in case…"

"Yeah, sure… I will look after her."

"Thank you."

***

A/N: God, it was short… I think I just eliminated at least one candidate for He… crap.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking home is dangerous.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my imagination.

***

He laid on the floor. On the white marble floor. He was here again.

His fingers played on the marble. Smooth and cold. He was cold. His fingers moved over smooth.

He looked. There was black. It was bigger.

He knew he will die. He wondered how. Peacefully? Fighting?

He was cold. The marble was cool and he was cold. He was tired.

He looked. Black had moved. It moved slowly. It moved towards him.

He closed his eyes. He was cold. His fingers danced on the smooth marble. He was tired.

He opened his eyes. The black was moving. Towards him.

He was so tired. No strength to get up. No will to get up.

He closed his eyes. He touched the cool marble. He waited.

He felt black. It moved on his hand. He let it.

He was tired. No point in fighting. He waited.

Black covered him. No air. No movement. No nothing. Peace.

yuyuyu

He opened his eyes. He knew. It will be soon. He will die soon… Maybe today.

***

A/N: Since I have no idea how will he die, the next update will take a while...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** I only own this story.

yuyuhakusho

_The sun was shining and the birds were singing. He walked towards the biggest park in the city to meet up with his teammates and to find out why did Koenma needed to speak to them. Probably another mission. _

_So much for dying peacefully._

yuyu

"Hey, man!" Yusuke called to coming Kuwabara and threw his cigarette away. "I thought I have to wait much longer for companion."

"Hey. My classes ended early," Kuwabara smirked. "No shrimp to keep you company? I thought he lived in this park."

"I don't, idiot!" Hiei walked over.

"I'll let you know that I'm at the top of my class, midget!" Kuwabara growled. "You probably don't even know what a school is!"

"Like I care about some stupid human invention, oaf!"

"Calm down, Hiei. Hello, Yusuke, Kazuma," Kurama greeted.

yuyu

_He looked at his teammates… N__o, his friends. Probably only real ones he had ever had. No one else would stand him. The real him. _

_At least he will be with them when he dies. _

yuyu

"Hello, boys!" Botan landed near them. "I'm glad you are all here already."

"What does the baby want from us now?"

"He will explain that himself when he arrives"

"Koenma is coming to Human World?" Kurama asked. "It really must be a serious matter then."

"Well… He will explain when he arrives."

yuyu

_Waiting… That is not what he wanted to do in his last day._

_He had prepared for his death. He had written… a testament of sorts. And letters for those dear to him. Telling them all he did not had time to tell himself._

_And now he had to wait…_

yuyu

"Finally!"

"Hello, all."

"Hey, man," Yusuke looked slightly worried. "You look like shit."

"Thank you," Koenma answered absentmindedly. "Botan, please prepare a portal to these coordinates."

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"Demon World, near Inshi Forest. There has been…"

"Inshi forest has been blocked for 1000 years!" Kurama exclaimed. "And it's forbidden to outsiders!"

"As I was saying, there has been a breach. One of the Ancients has…"

"Ancients? What are ancients?"

yuyu

_Ancients… Now that he thought about it, Black had felt… old. Filled with… time and power._

yuyuhakusho

**A/N: **This chapter went longer than I thought so I cut it in two. I hope you still don't know who he is.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Last chapter. Writing this was like pulling a teeth. Argh!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

yuyu

They landed on slope filled with reddish-brown rocks.

"The Inshi forest should be that way." Kurama pointed.

"What's Inshi forest?" Yusuke asked. "And why is it forbidden?"

"Inshi forest was… I suppose you could call it a Capitol of Kitsune. It had the largest population of Kitsune, among them some of the rarest clans…"

"Like white Kitsune?" Hiei asked.

"Yes."

"So it was your home?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes."

"What happened to it?"

They reached the top.

yuyu

_Black! It'__s Black! _

…

_No. It looks like it, but is not. It isn't methodical and clean like Black, it is just…_

"_Chaos."_

yuyu

"My god, do we have to fight that?!"

"No. No one can fight it."

"But…"

"Don't worry, if we don't go too close, it shouldn't harm us."

"Where is the Ancient?"

"I do not know. That… thing disturbs my Jagan."

"Let's go over there. There should be a large field, much better for fighting."

"Yeauh!"

"Be careful not to fall. Chaos never returns its victims."

"Why do we even need to be here? I do not like it."

"To kill an Ancient, you heard Koenma,"

"But why?"

"They usually create much destruction before someone subdues them."

"But why us?"

"I suppose because we are the best."

yuyu

_My head feels funny. Chaotic, for the lack of the better word. I know I should clear my mind before the fight__, but I just can't. I have a bad feeling…_

_It isn't only because my death. I already accepted it. But now I'm worried that I won't be the only one dying…_

yuyu

They reached the field. It was more of a plateau, a flat piece of land in the middle of the mountains, so high that Chaos could not reach it. The land was gray, rocks of various sizes and shades of gray littered across it. And then there were some other things, which looked like burnt and fossilized trees, but none of theme where full. Only roots and branches, some fallen trunks.

"That chaos-thing did it?" asked Yusuke.

"No," Kurama answered. "Every time Chaos spreads, some Ancients come with it. This was a work of one of them."

"I can see why we need to kill it," Hiei gave the field a calculating look. "It looks too uneven, are sure that it's the best place to fight?"

"Better than mountains, I suppose. At least we won't have far to fall."

"How are we going to get the Ancient to come to us?" Kuwabara wondered.

"We wait. Ancients are attracted to life, and we are pretty much only alive things in this area."

yuyu

…_I can feel it. It has noticed us. And now it's approaching…_

yuyu

It was huge and black and seemed to be covered with thick fur. As it got closer, the fighters got to their positions.

"Remember, we have to attack it at the same time, form all sides," said Kurama. "Or it will get unnecessary dangerous."

"Yeah, we KNOW it, Kurama," said Yusuke, "You only told us that hundred times."

"Well make it hundred and one, I have no interest of losing any my friends here."

"Sorry, man, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," said Hiei. "It will make you careless."

"You know, shrimp," said Kuwabara. "Normal people say "Don't be, it will be alright"."

"Who ever said I was normal?" Hiei raised his eyebrows.

"Good one, Hiei." Yusuke smirked.

yuyu

…_This is it…_

…

… _I don't want to die…_

yuyu

The Ancient hits the plant wall Kurama has grown, efficiently smashing it. Hiei jumps at his back to cut of its head.

"Hiei, watch out!"

Its fur starts to climb up Hiei's legs.

"What the fuck is that?!" Slashing it.

Kuwabara stabs the Ancients leg. "Let him go!"

Hiei keeps slashing the fur. Cuts trough it. Loses his balance and falls. "Hiei!" Kurama runs by his side.

"Kuwabara, get away!" Yusuke hits it with his spirit bullet. Touching Ancients fur, it explodes into tiny particles. "Damn it!"

Hiei gets up, back to fighting stage. Limping.

"What now?"

"Going after its eyes?"

Nods.

Kurama rises other plants he has planted on the field. They tangle around Ancient's legs. Fur starts fighting it.

Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara start slashing it.

Yusuke sends spirit wave at Ancient's head. "Can't aim, it moves its head too much!"

Hiei and Kuwabara get at Ancient's back Hiei and Kurama slash the fur attacking them. Kuwabara crabs its head. "Shoot!"

"Are you insane?!"

"NOW, Yusuke!"

Yusuke shoots. Kuwabara and Hiei jump down. Kurama slashes the fur trying to hold them down.

Ancient absorbs spirit bullet. And it stills.

"What the…?"

Ancient starts convulsing.

"I think we should get away..."

Everybody run.

Ancient explodes. The Black what was its fur flies. It hits them. Attacks them.

It hits Yusuke's his right arm. He gathers energy to his arm to blow it off.

It hits Kurama's hair. He grows seeds in his hair to cut it of.

It hits Hiei's legs. He raises his temperature to burn it of.

It hits Kuwabara at the back of his head. He stops.

He is surrounded by the pools of Black. Slowly getting closer to him. Forming larger pools.

"Kuwabara! Don't just stand there! MOVE!"

The Black at his nape flows down his back.

"Kuwabara!"

Yusuke's spirit bullet does nothing but splatter the Black. He is surrounded now.

"Yusuke, no, you'll only die too!"

"Get off me, Kurama!"

The Black starts flowing up his legs and around his torso. Hiei's dragon burns the Black off on the ground but to him it feels like a warm gust.

The Black flows into his mouth, nose, eyes.

yuyu

_Kazuma Kuwabara is dead._

yuyu

… I can't write fight scenes. And I forget how Yusuke's... thing is called. I mean, the attack is called spirit gun, but the thing coming out of his finger is… spirit bullet?

Anyway, I want to know how long it took for you to realise who is the main character. And who (and when) were your main suspects?

And a big question: What do you think about my writing style(s)?

PS. As much as I know, "Inshi" is just a random arrangement of letters in my head.

PSS. "Kitsune" in my mind means "fox-demon". (Imagine that the guys use the appropriate demon language term instead of it.)

….

Oh my god I actually finished it!! *Does happy dance*


End file.
